Walking In the Rain
by sapphirestars
Summary: The CONCLUSION of perfect day for a walk in the rain...with our favorite detective and karate champ.
1. Walking In the Rain, for the first time

****

**Disclaimer: Oh, you caught me. I own Detective Conan. That's _exactly_ why I'm writing fan fiction. Right. **

****

**A/N: **This is my first DC fic. It's a one shot, before Shinichi gets too curious for his own good and gets himself shrunk. I love Shinichi and Ran, so yes, I admit I'm a sucker for romance. Enjoy and your reviewing is always welcome and appreciated.

****

**Walking in the Rain**

__

_-------_

****

__

****

****

****

"Oh, darn it! It just had to go and rain!" Ran Mouri grumbled to herself before stepping out of the school. The day had started crystal clear, so she hadn't seen the need for an umbrella.

Unlike Ran, however, most of the kids were running out and using their schoolbooks as protection from the rain. But, Ran had worked way too hard on her assignments to let them get wet. Unlike that darned Shinichi, who slept through most of class, and still got top marks.

Speaking of Shinichi...

"_Sorry, Ran, I have to stay late for practice today but I'll see you later!" _He had said before running off. Ran was alone for the afternoon; Sonoko had a date with some cute guy or other and had left as soon as the bell rang.

'_That girl,' _Ran shook her head, '_too boy crazy for her own good.'_

Bemoaning her fate, she walked out into the rain and thought that this whole situation would be a lot more fun if Shinichi was around. Maybe he'd give her his uniform jacket to cover her hair or to stop her from stepping on puddles...

Scratch that. That was _way_ too romantic and gentlemanly for him. Shinichi may be sophisticated and poised when solving cases but if he were here now, he would be chattering on about how Sherlock Holmes had once been caught in the rain.

Ran had no idea if that had ever happened to the great detective but she was sure that that mystery otaku would find a way to relate to it _somehow_.

For all his obsessions, though, he wasn't all that bad. Sure, he talked nonstop about Holmes and teased her endlessly, but he had also saved her life in New York, and he was always by her side ready to defend her (though there was no need, she wasn't a karate champ for nothing), cheer her up and make her laugh.

Plus, when he talked about Holmes and when he solved mysteries, his eyes lit up and his smile was so bright. A glow seemed to emanate from him and even if his babbling bugged her every once in awhile, she wouldn't change it for anything. After all, solving mysteries was what made him truly happy...

'_Enough! You have to get home, how do you expect to make it in this weather when you keep on daydreaming. Its not like it matters, anyway, you're just friends_.' Ran sighed.

Oh well, at least it had stopped raining.

"Wait a second!" She stopped and looked around. She was no longer getting wet but it was still very clearly raining. Startled by the sudden development, Ran turned abruptly, bumped into something tall, and firm behind her.

"Shinichi!"

"Ran!" Shinichi stumbled forward with his umbrella. "Well, that's nice, I'm keeping you from getting wet and then you bump into me!" His lips curling into a pout.

"Oh, stop! I'm sorry but I wasn't paying attention and then I thought it had stopped raining but it hadn't and then..." She stopped catching her breath.

"All right, all right I get it." Shinichi rolled his eyes, lifted the umbrella once again and grabbed her hand.

Ran blushed furiously "Where are we...um... going?"

"Where else? I'm taking you home!" He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which it was, kind of.

"But it'll take longer for you to get home!" Ran protested, her face still florid, as she attempted to pull away.

But he didn't let her budge. "Idiot, I'm not just going to let you get drenched. I'm the one with the umbrella, remember?" Shinichi huffed but then grinned "Besides, aren't you glad I'm here? You looked lonely a few minutes ago." he teased.

"Idiot! Don't flatter yourself, I just don't like walking home alone and I was mad that I was getting wet." Ran retorted, even though he kind of was telling the truth.

Shinichi just smiled and walked along with her, stealing a glance whenever he could, her damp face and hair seemingly sparkled.

_-------_

_Won't you let me walk you home from school?_

_Won't you let me meet you at the pool? _

_Maybe Friday I can get tickets for the dance_

_And I'll take you - ooh_

_-------_

__

Shinichi walked quietly next to Ran, stopping himself from launching into a Holmes tirade. It was really too nice a moment.

"Hey, didn't you have soccer practice?" Her puzzlement shone on her face.

"Oh, yeah, well the rain and all..." Shinichi stuttered and raised a hand behind his head, in his usual nervous gesture.

"But once it was raining and when I went home with Sonoko, I saw you practicing. You were all wet and muddy." She pointed out, still confused, as she rose an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah well...um not this time." Shinichi grinned nervously. There was **no way **he was going to tell her that he'd feigned sickness to get out of practice when he'd seen her walking alone. No way, not ever.

"Well, that's ok." Ran just smiled at him as she entangled her fingers with his causing Shinichi to turn red.

'_Oh jeez, all right think...you could say something...it's the perfect time. Tell her that you think she's amazing and beautiful...that you're only truly happy when you're with her...that you love her. Hell, just say something! '_

"Uh Ran?"

"Yes, Shinichi?" Her eyes were bright and her cheeks were flushed from the cold.

'_Why does she have to be so pretty?'_

"I want to say that I..." He tugged at his collar, suddenly feeling very warm.

"Yes?" Ran's eyes widened.

"That I think you're..."

"That you think I'm what?" Ran's heart began to beat roughly against her chest.

'_Out with it, detective!' _

"That I think you're ...going to catch cold, if we don't get something warm. Look there's a coffee shop!" He finished stupidly.

'_Idiot!'_

"Oh!" Ran blushed "Yeah, your right. Let's go in." She inwardly slapped herself. What did she think he was going to do?

_-------_

_Come inside now its okay _

_And I'll shake you - ooh _

_-------_

__

Once inside, they sat by the window, drinking hot chocolate and watching the rainfall. "It's really very nice, you know." Ran said quietly staring out the window sadly.

"What is?" He looked at her confused.

"The rain, when your inside and warm, that is." She smiled and continued looking out, wrestling with the indecision in her head.

'_Who says you have to wait for him? Why don't **you** say something? You're strong, and if he rejects you well...you can take it, right?'_

"Shinichi?" Ran tentatively asked, playing with her hair nervously.

"Mmm?" He mumbled, stopping mid-gulp from his hot chocolate and turned to look at her.

"Shinichi, I-"

'_If he rejects me?'_

The deep blue eyes, on that oh-so-handsome face, looked at her curiously and for a second she forgot what she was saying, losing herself in his eyes. He had a habit of making her do that.

"I...I'm surprised you haven't mentioned Holmes the entire time we've been here!" She laughed nervously, tearing herself away from his gaze.

"Oh, well" Shinichi laughed "I figured I'd give you a break today...but if you really want to hear..." He winked mischievously at her.

"No, no!" Ran rose her hands in mock surrender "I was just kidding, no need to get you started."

A waitress walked by with a can of whipped cream and Shinichi tapped her shoulder stopping her.

"Excuse me, miss? But could I borrow that?" He smiled charmingly at her and the young woman, who was clearly in her twenties and never should have been disarmed by the charm of a sixteen year old, blushed and handed it over.

"Sh...sh...sure thing!" She stuttered and walked off. Ran smiled to herself, used to this by now. Women, young and old, seemed to lose their train of thought when Shinichi Kudo spoke, smiled or just looked at them. Of course, she wasn't completely comfortable with it. She was definitely known to glare at the fan girls that got _too _close.

Ran turned to see if Shinichi had noticed but he seemed to be much more preoccupied with getting cream out of the nozzle.

"Um, Shinichi? Be careful you could-" But she was cut off when whipped cream landed everywhere including her cheek and the tip of Shinichi's nose, hair not withstanding.

"Could spray whipped cream everywhere." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Um, sorry?" He managed to get out. They stared and then burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Your hair it's covered-"

"Look, who's talking! Grab a mirror!"

"Here get cleaned up." Ran grabbed a napkin and reached over wiping at his nose and hair but Shinichi wiped whipped cream from her cheek and ate it.

"Mmm, good!"

"Shinichi!" Her cheeks flaming, had he just? Yes, he had.

"What?!" He looked at her innocently, or at least his voice sounded innocent. His eyes and grin betrayed him. "It was right there!"

"Honestly, you're such a child." She tried to keep from grinning. He was just too cute.

"I know, but that's why you love me!" He laughed and began to walk towards the door.

"I...I... you wish!" Ran stammered, grabbed her hot chocolate and ran after him. "Just wait till I get there."

"Oh, look it stopped raining." Shinichi smiled slyly and pointed up.

"Don't try to distract me, Shinichi Kudo! I'm gonna...oh it really did stop raining!" She looked up at the sky, the downpour from earlier had finally stopped.

"Told ya. C'mon lets go." Holding her elbow, he brought her in closer and they began to walk towards the Mouri Detective Agency.

"Oh, you don't have to anymore. It's not raining." She pointed upwards.

"I know but I want to." Shinichi smiled in the way, unbeknownst to Ran, which he only reserved for her. Ran blushed and looked away, suddenly becoming very interested in the loose thread on her skirt.

"Have to fix that." She murmured.

_-------_

_Won't you tell me what you're thinking of? _

_And would you be an outlaw for my love?_

_-------_

__

The Mouri Detective Agency soon came into view and they subconsciously slowed down. "What are you thinking about, Shinichi?" Ran asked "The latest detective fiction?" She teased.

"Oh um no...I was just thinking about...nothing." Shinichi smiled nervously at her.

'_Just thinking about professing my undying love for you, that's all. Nothing special' _He thought ruefully.

"Hmmm, funny, because in the entire time I've known you, you're always thinking about something." Ran regarded him steadily, her blue gaze never failing. "You seem so serious. What's going on in there?" She tapped his forehead lightly and smiled sweetly.

He blushed furiously taken aback by her innocent and enigmatic, to him anyway, charm. _'Oh, jeez, how does she do that? Murders don't faze me but one smile from Ran Mouri and I'm turned into a puddle of Shinichi Kudo.' _

"Well, Ran, I was just thinking that...that the county karate finals are coming up." He said quickly, running his fingers through his bangs.

"Yeah, I know. I've been practicing extra hard. You are coming, aren't you?" An expression of worry crossed her face.

It did not go unnoticed. "Of course! Tell you what, if you win, I'll take you to Tropical Land, my treat. How about it?" He said nervously, tugging at his sleeves, she wouldn't say no, right?

_-------_

__

_If it's over then let me know _

_If it's "no", well, I can go _

_I won't make you - ooh _

__

_-------_

Ran's eyes lit up "Really? Of course!" she smiled once again disarming him. "I'll win, I promise!"

Regaining his composure, Shinichi smiled back "You better, otherwise I'll go alone." He teased.

"You wouldn't!" They were at her doorstep.

"Well, here we are, I believe you owe me a 'thank you'," Shinichi winked at her.

"Yeah, yeah...thanks for the umbrella and the hot chocolate." She mumbled out but then looked up at him, captured in his eyes "Really, I had a lot of fun." She turned away blushing, she could only look at him for so long...

Seeing her blush, but having no idea why, he shrugged "It was nothing, that's what friend do, right?" Ran nodded and reached out and held his forearm.

"See you tomorrow, Shinichi" Smiling she walked inside. He'd never know but she'd be grinning to herself for the rest of the night, her insides squealing and turning cartwheels, which would thoroughly confuse her father.

Fazed, he stood still for a second before walking out. Looking up, he saw a rainbow and smiled, whistling to himself the whole way home. Nothing could bring him down now.

'_At Tropical Land, I'll tell her then.'_

_-------_

_****_

_****_

_**The End. **_

**__**

_-------_

__

**__**

_**Another**_ A/N: Not quite sure where that story came from, but I just got to thinking about rain, hot chocolate, cute detectives and their almost girlfriends and I came up with this. Its sugar sweet, sure, but I like to think just enough. 'sides I don't have much inspiration for angst right now. Blame the Kid, he stole it.

Review if you please.

**__**


	2. Continuing the walk

**Disclaimer: Oh, you caught me. I own Detective Conan. That's _exactly_ why I'm writing fan fiction. Right. The song "Collide" isn't mine, either. Ikari and Kira are, though!**

**------**

**Quick Note: **You might want to read the first chapter, because some of the dialogue reflects it, if you haven't. **_Bold, italics_** are dialogue in a flashback._ Italics_ can be thoughts or for emphasis, depending on the sentence. You all are bright enough to figure it out. **Bold** is always for emphasis.

**------**

_A continuation of..._

------

**Walking in the Rain **

Shrugging a jacket on, putting on her sneakers and grabbing her purse, Mouri Ran headed out the door. It was one of _those_ days and it was all becoming too much for her. It didn't help that the cloudy weather outside reflected her mood and frankly she just wanted to get out.

It was 4 o'clock and school had just let out awhile ago, but she had immediately headed home and after further cause for annoyance, had changed out of her uniform into jeans and a sweater, and headed out again. To where, exactly, she wasn't sure.

_Not like it matters. I just need to get away...from school, from Sonoko, from Dad and from Conan-kun's gaze. He always knows when something's wrong...just like..._

**_No!_**

Shaking her head violently, she rid herself of _that_ thought and continued walking, gaining puzzled glances from onlookers. Ran sighed and looked around. It was a busy day in Tokyo, despite the weather...but it always was. She wondered momentarily if there were other people out there who just needed an escape and if they, too, had just run away from it all. Probably.

The day had started out just fine; she'd woken up in a wonderful mood and had even made Conan-kun pancakes for breakfast. Then she'd happily walked him partway to school, until he met up with his friends, and then continued on with Sonoko. Everything had been _just fine_.

Until, she got to school, that is. She'd walked into class, looked at Shinichi's empty seat, smiled sadly and sat at her own. All the while listening to Sonoko's chatter about Makoto-kun, she smiled appreciatively at her best friend and turned to face the teacher.

Finally it was the last subject of the day, World Literature, in which they studied foreign authors and Shakespeare was the study for the next couple of weeks. They were starting on Romeo and Juliet and, at Sonoko's insistence, the teacher had asked Ran to play the part of the tragic heroine; because (as Sonoko claimed), Ran had the sad-lovestruck-beautiful-waiting-for-her-prince-act down pat. Blushing furiously, she had accepted and sensei had asked her to pick out a Romeo but that's when it all started...

------

**_Hey, Ran-chan! Too bad Shinichi-kun isn't here. He'd love to romance you!_**

**__**

**__**

_**She doesn't need him! He's just a stupid detective who can't focus on the important things in life, like Ran!**_

**__**

**__**

_**Ran-chan! Pick me! We can even practice the balcony scene after hours!**_

**__**

**__**

_**Shinichi-kun will kill you if he finds out about that! He can think of plenty of places to hide the body! **_

**__**

**__**

_**Oh, Ran-chan, don't cheat on Shinichi-kun, he's so cute and smart! But, if you don't want him, I'll take him!**_

**__**

**__**

_**Not like he'd accept your offer anyway, he's only got eyes for Ran.**_

**__**

**__**

_**And vice-versa.**_

**__**

**__**

_**Ran-chan, I was serious about practicing the balcony scene!**_

**__**

**__**

_**They're just too adorable! But, I guess he's kind of abandoned you, huh Ran?**_

**__**

**__**

_**Yeah, he'd probably only come back if she wound up dead... and that's only to investigate her murder. **_

**_------_**

**__**

Suddenly, the class fell silent; a hush rang out loudly and painfully. Sonoko, along with several of the boys (who had secret crushes on Ran or simply viewed her as a sister), turned to glare at the girl, who'd made the comment, Hitaru Ikari. It was common knowledge, to everyone but Ran, that she had a big crush on Shinichi and wasn't too fond of Ran but the comment was so cruel in nature that it shocked everyone. Ran's face, which had been flushed in embarrassment and anger, paled and she looked away, trying to keep the tears in. The teacher noticed and picked out a different Romeo and Juliet. The more ecchi boy who'd wanted to practice with Ran, Kira-kun, leaned over to Ikari and glared.

_**Why the hell did you have to say that for?**_

**__**

Ran asked to be excused and she'd practically run out of the room, heading for the bathroom stalls, aware of the eyes of everyone in the room on her. Including Sonoko's, that were a mixture of sadness and anger, over Shinichi or Ikari, _she _wasn't even sure.

On her way back to class, she stopped by the window, looking at the threatening clouds and sighed, feeling the threat of tears (that she hadn't let out in the bathroom) once again. She shook them off, walked back to class, and sat back in her seat avoiding everyone's eyes. Ignoring Sonoko's attempts at note-passing, she waited for the bell to signal the end of the day.

When it finally came, she quickly packed her book bag and walked out before anyone else, back so straight; it was painful to look at.

Sonoko had caught up with her and fell into step beside her.

**_Ran, just ignore that old cow. She's just jealous of you...Shinichi wouldn't do that. He cares about you too much. I'm sure._**

Ran had smiled weakly at her friend's attempts to cheer her up but stayed silent.

_**Ran...um...I don't know how to say this but...have you considered well dating someone...other than Shinichi?**_

Ran couldn't even muster enough indignation to yell at her friend, over the prospect of wanting to date Shinichi.

_**What makes you think I want to date him? I'm not interested in anyone. I have school and karate. I have no time left over.**_

**__**

_**I know, Ran, well...Shinichi doesn't deserve you. He's never around...that's not to validate what that witch said but...**_

**__**

**_Don't worry, Sonoko. I don't care...I don't even remember what Ikari-chan said, anyway. Listen, I promised to get home earlier today, ok? I'll see you tomorrow._**

**__**

She had walked past her friend and through the school doors, ignoring Sonoko's attempts to catch up.

She'd continued walking quickly and set her foot down hard with each step. Her feet began to hurt but she only pressed firmer. Before she knew it, though, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned. It was Kira-kun.

**_Oh, hello, Kira-kun. _**

She attempted a smile.

His eyes pierced through her but he smiled, anyway.

**_How are you, Ran-chan?_**

_**Just fine... those calculus problems were tough, huh?**_

**_Yeah...listen sorry about the balcony comments. I didn't mean them. I just wanted to make your decision easier. _**

He grinned nervously at her, running his fingers through his spiky hair.

**_Oh, it's no big deal. I knew you were just joking. _**

**_Ran-chan, are you all right? That Ikari doesn't know when to shut up._**

**_It's fine, really. I don't even remember what she said. _**

She smiled nervously and averted her eyes, because for some reason, Shinichi's soccer teammate reminded her of the absent detective.

He tilted his head to meet her eyes and grinned.

**_You don't always have to pretend everything's okay, you know. It's all right to be upset. Hiding behind a smile, isn't always healthy._**

_**Kira-kun...**_

He smiled at her and patted her shoulder,

**_See you later, Ran-chan. _**

He walked off.

She nodded, at a loss for words and began to walk away as well. But then he called out.

**__**

**_For what it's worth, I don't think Shinichi-kun wants to abandon you. It must be something terribly important to make him leave you. I'm sure he'd be back in a flash if he could. _**

**__**

Kira winked at her and gave her a small wave as he headed off.

Ran stood there, dazed. She knew Kira-kun had a crush on her; he'd asked her out once. She had turned him down gently and he'd never held it against her. She thought that if Shinichi weren't around then maybe he'd have a chance, he reminded her so much of him it was crazy. The same dark messy hair and piercing eyes but, instead, Kira's were a deep green. Shinichi wasn't around, technically, but it didn't matter. He was always on her mind.

When she finally got home, Ran was thoroughly depressed. She dropped her book bag at the door and called out for her father. Mouri Kogoro was passed out on the couch, obviously sleeping off the effects of more than half a dozen beers.

She sighed and went to her room and changed. When she stepped out, she noticed the mess he made and that was the last straw.

Ran began noisily picking up the empty cans and cigarette stubs, waking her father.

_**Could you keep it down? Some of us aren't as young and need our sleep. **_

**_I wouldn't have to if you'd clean up after yourself! _**

She yelled back and startled her father, with her anger. Sure, Ran got mad, but this was different.

_**Ran? **_

_**What? Surprised, I'm angry? Well, how would feel if you constantly cleaned and in a few hours it turned into a pigsty! No wonder Mom left!!**_

A door shut and a high pitched voice announced Conan-kun's arrival.

_**Ohayo, Ran-neechan, Ojiisan! **_

_**Shut it, runt! **_

Ran simply ignored him, feeling hot anger radiate through her.

_**Ran-neechan?**_

**_What? What is it Conan-kun?_**

She snapped at him and the grade-schooler's eyes widened.

What was wrong with Ran?

**_Ran-neechan? Are you all right?_**

**_Yes, I'm fine! Just fine! Look, if you're going to spend the night at Professor Agasa's anytime soon. I'd like some advanced notice, ok? It's pointless to cook for three and waste food. Oh and Dad, if you want to squander your money, gambling and going out...again, do me the courtesy of telling me so I don't cook extra!_**

Conan and Kogoro exchanged glances.

**_Um, sure._**

Ran carried the bag of trash to the kitchen but then the bottom fell out.

_**Dammit! Stupid trash bag! Why the hell...dammit!**_

She pounded her fist on the counter and took a breath. Conan's and Kogoro's eyes wide with concern. This was not like Ran, at all.

Leaving the mess behind, she uttered another string of curses, went out and slammed the door.

Kogoro stared after her, went to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess, Conan followed, tidying things up as he went, eyes never leaving the door.

-----

Ran's pace slowed down and she began to feel the wind pick up. She wrapped her red coat tighter around her and kept walking. Her anger began to dissipate replaced with a profound sadness.

_I just need to get away. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at dad, though. And Conan-kun! I never snap at him. He's always so well-behaved and so sweet. He didn't deserve that. _

Ran looked up at the clouds and noticed they were getting darker. She knew it was going to start raining, she'd forgotten her umbrella in her haste to get out of the house.

She ran her fingers through her hair, as the wind blew through it and looked to her side, noticing the coffee shop she and Shinichi had gone in months ago. It had been raining then, too. Well, it wasn't raining now but...

A huge drop of water landed on her head.

Speak of the devil...

Huge drops of rain began falling and Ran quickly felt her clothes and hair soaking up the water.

_Great, just great. This is exactly what I needed. _

But she still didn't feel like going home, so she kept walking, letting the rain cleanse her, washing away all the embarrassment, anger and sadness from earlier.

_What a day. What is that Ikari's problem? I've never done anything to hurt her and that was such a cruel thing to say. But in a way she's right, I think. _

Shinichi hadn't come to see her in the longest time. Not since the play and the restaurant. If she was murdered, she knew he'd come and solve the case...but would that have to be the thing to draw him out? She hoped it wasn't...but he _was_ away solving murders...

And she missed him _so_ much. Aside from the romantic, she missed her oldest, dearest friend. He always knew how to cheer her up and tease her. She remembered the day they'd walked in the rain together...he'd come up behind her, covering her with an umbrella then held her hand and insisted on taking her home. Then taken her to the coffee shop she was standing in front of now...and even after it stopped raining he'd taken her home and promised to take her to Tropical Land...the day that signaled the end of seeing her best friend, day after day.

He'd even accused her of loving him in the coffee shop...

"_**Honestly, you're such a child." **_

"_**I know, but that's why you love me!" **_

"_**I...I... you wish!" **_

_Oh, Shinichi...if you only knew. But you're away solving cases...if that makes you happy then you should. That's all I want your happiness...even if you aren't around as much as I'd like._

The drops continued to fall, beating on her head, and Ran was thoroughly soaked. She was feeling better but that same melancholy feeling that she's gotten since Shinichi had left her in the restaurant, awhile back, wouldn't go away. Coupled with the devastating effect of Ikari-chan's comment, the numbing ache wouldn't leave.

As lonely as she felt, however, she tried not to let it show. She hid behind a smile, like Kira-kun said, because she didn't want her father, Sonoko, her mother and most of all Conan-kun to see how she felt. She already had cried out her sorrows to the little boy many times and didn't want to do it anymore, if she could avoid it. He was just a child, wise beyond his years, yes...so much like Shinichi, yes...but still just a child.

Realizing that she was still standing outside the coffee shop, she moved away, not wanting to attract unwanted attention. She crossed the street to the small park and sat at one of the benches. There were mini puddles of rain on the seat but she figured she was already soaked, so why not?

Resting against the seat, Ran shut her eyes and tried to forget everything except the rain falling on her head...trying not to think of Ikari-chan's words, Kira-kun's surprising intuition, Conan kun's gaze and, most of all, of the young man she loved so much it hurt.

_Just think of the rain...that's all...just the rain...uh wait. _

The rain. She could no longer feel it above her but it was still very clearly raining around her.

Startled she whipped around and knocked the figure behind her off his feet.

"Conan-kun?!"

"Ran-neechan?!"

"Conan-kun, what are you doing here?" Rapid feelings of 'this has happened before' were swirling around in her head.

Conan picked himself up. "Well, that's nice, I'm keeping you from getting wet and then you bump into me!" He looked up at her pouting.

Ran's eyes widened, remembering this very scene. "Oh, stop! I'm sorry but I wasn't paying attention and then I thought it had stopped raining but it hadn't and then..." she caught her breath, echoing her own words.

"All right, all right. I get it, Ran-neechan." He smiled wryly at her but then replaced it with a cautious smile.

"Ran-neechan? Are you all right? You seemed...upset." He looked up at her intently and sat next to her on the bench, still holding the umbrella.

"I'm fine, Conan-kun...I just had a really bad day." She chose her words carefully.

"What happened? Did you get a bad grade on a test? Did someone beat you up in karate? Did Sonoko make you mad?" He fired each question at her.

"No, no...Sonoko had something to do with it...as in she was there, but it's not her fault. It's not very important, Conan-kun." She smiled at him, trying to sidetrack his attention.

But he was not to be diverted. "C'mon, Ran-neechan! You always make me tell you when I have a bad day at school!" He looked at her stubbornly.

She sighed; Shinichi was dogmatic about these sorts of things as well. "It's just that today..." She recounted the entire story to him.

"I was so embarrassed but then Akira-chan said 'Yeah, he'd probably only come back if she wound up dead... and that's only to investigate her murder.' And I...I..." Ran broke off and looked away from her young charge, feeling the day's earlier tears rise up again.

Inwardly, Shinichi was raging. _Why that little...how dare she? Is it because I turned her down that time?_ _How could she...when I get my hands on her..._

He looked at Ran, suddenly understanding why she'd been in such a horrible mood. The anger died away, replaced by the cruel fact that he couldn't be there, _as himself_, and put his arms around her, to tell her that it wasn't true. That he loved her, more than anything...that he would never leave her.

Ran wiped the stray tears and continued. "And I excused myself because I couldn't...I couldn't..." The words caught in her throat as the sobs she'd been holding in all day broke through.

"Its just that...it was so _mean_... I don't...know _why_! I'd never...and Sonoko said she was just jealous but I don't know why she'd be...and Kira-kun said that I shouldn't worry about it... and that I should stop...hiding what I feel...behind a smile..." Ran broke off sharply, choking on a sob, wrapping her arms around herself.

Shinichi, in the guise of Conan, felt a pang in his heart. He looked at her, her eyes shut, tears streaming down her cheeks and her hair wet around her face. Not knowing what to do, he cursed his size, put his little arm around her waist and leaned against her.

Ran looked at him through her tears. "Oh, Conan-kun! I'm so...sorry...so sorry. I'm always...always...crying around you...you don't need to feel sad...because of me..." She covered her face with her hands, not able to stop the flow of tears.

Conan, smiling sadly, brushed his free hand through her hair and held his other arm firmer around her waist. The tenderness of the gesture made her look up.

"Conan-kun?"

"Ran-neechan...Ran...you can cry if you want. Don't worry about me. I'll be happy as long as you are." He looked at her sincerely and she gasped at the emotion in his eyes.

"Oh, Conan-kun!" She wrapped her arms around him. "You're just the nicest...sweetest...most wonderful..." she broke off as she cried again but out of gratitude. He always knew just what to say...

Conan blushed but rubbed her back softly. "It's ok, Ran. It's ok." He ignored the usual honorific he added after her name, it didn't seem necessary.

She leaned away from him slowly and cupped his face with her hands and combed his bangs away from his forehead. "Conan-kun...thank you. And I'm sorry about earlier...I had no right to snap at you like that."

He only got redder, even after crying her eyes out, she was still so beautiful. "Its okay, Ran-neechan. Sometimes everyone needs to blow off a little steam."

She smiled, a real smile this time, making his breath catch, and then took a good look at him. "Conan-kun! You're soaked! You're going to catch cold if we don't get you something warm! There's the coffee shop, let's go!" She rose quickly, took the umbrella from him and tugged him along running quickly inside.

------

The dawn is breaking

A light shining through

You're barely waking

And I'm tangled up in you

Yeah

I'm open, you're closed

Where I follow, you'll go

I worry I won't see your face

Light up again

------

They sat down and she unconsciously sat them in the booth from before. Sipping mugs of hot chocolate, she looked out the window.

"Rain's not so bad, you know. It's pretty, when you're nice and warm." Ran's gaze absorbed with the drops of water.

Shinichi just watched her, mesmerized. Ran was more breath-taking than any view, even if her eyes were red, her nose was runny and her cheeks were flushed from the cold. Not to mention the wet clothes, currently clinging to her figure. The sweet smile on her face was like sun breaking through the clouds.

"Ran-neechan?"

"Hmm?" Ran looked up at him, mid-gulp. Her eyes penetrating through him; he lost his train of thought for a second.

------

Even the best fall down sometime

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind

I somehow find

You and I collide

------

"Um...You don't believe what Ikari-san said right?" Shinichi looked at her worriedly.

"Not exactly...I just...I haven't seen Shinichi in such a long time or talked to him for that matter...I...I miss him. It's hard, you know? Sometimes, it seems like I should just keel over."

"No!" He shouted abruptly.

"Conan-kun?" Ran's eyes widened in surprise.

"I mean...I know for sure that Shinichi isn't like that. He misses you too, he told me! He probably just doesn't now how to say it! He probably can't find the words! He wouldn't...he--"

"I know, Conan-kun." She smiled, gently at him.

"You know?" Now it was his turn to be shocked.

"I know he isn't like that, not really. He loves solving cases, it's in his nature, but I'm sure he cares for me more than that. We're best friends, after all. I doubt he's in love with me, though. Not like I am with him...but what can you do?" She sighed, looking out the window again.

_Oh, Ran...if you only knew..._

"I wish I knew why Ikari-chan said that, though. As far as I know we've never had a disagreement. It was so mean!" Ran tapped impatiently on the table, gripping her hot chocolate.

_Oh, Ran...it's so obvious..._

Daring to use his knowledge of Ikari, he spoke up. "I bet she has a crush on Shinichi and she's jealous of you." He shook his head at the idiocy of the situation.

"Jealous of me? But why? It's not like we're dating!"

"Yeah, but he spends all his free time with you. Shinichi thinks you're special so she's jealous. Maybe she's even asked him out on a date and he turned her down."

"Special? Me?" Ran's face turned pink at the very thought and Shinichi couldn't help but grin, loving it.

"Yup, Ran-neechan. She probably thinks Shinichi's in love with you!" He grinned, teasing her. He realized he was digging himself into a hole but it was worth it to see Ran blush.

"I...I...he doesn't...he couldn't..." Ran stuttered. **No way** Shinichi was in love with her...right?

"Suit yourself." He shrugged (_I tried!_) and called out to a young waitress.

"Excuse me, miss? But could I borrow that?" He smiled charmingly at her and the young woman smiled sweetly down at him, handing it over.

"Sure you, can sweetie! Aren't you a cutie? Out with your girlfriend?" The young woman winked at Ran and she recognized her as the waitress from before, who'd been flustered by Shinichi's charm.

Conan blushed and muttered out "Not quite," avoiding Ran's gaze.

"I'm his baby-sitter," Ran offered, trying to throw him a line, the poor boy was so embarrassed. He probably wasn't even interested in girls yet!

"How cute! Well, enjoy!" She walked off but not before pinching Conan's cheeks.

Grumbling something about not being a doll, he attempted to get whipped cream out of the nozzle and succeeded...all over the place.

"Oops?" He grinned at Ran and they both burst into a fit of laughter.

"Your hair it's covered-"

"Look, who's talking! Grab a mirror!"

"Here get cleaned up." Ran grabbed a napkin and reached over wiping at his nose and hair but stopped wiping a dollop off the tip of his nose and ate it.

"Mmm, good!" She laughed.

"Very funny, Ran-neechan!" Conan's cheeks burned. Had she? Yes, she had.

"It was right there!" Her voice sounded innocent enough, but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away.

"And I'm the kid?" He looked at her wryly.

"I know! But that's why you love me!" Ran laughed and began walking towards the door, leaving a stuttering Conan.

"Hey! Wait for me, Ran-neechan!" He gathered his umbrella and tossed his drink.

"Look it stopped raining!" Ran pointed up and smiled at him, cheekily.

"Don't try to distract me, Ran-neechan! You almost left me behind...oh, it did stop!" He looked up surprised.

"Told ya." Ran stood there, looking up.

"C'mon, let's go home." Conan grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers through hers and led her in the direction of home.

Surprised, she let him lead her. He normally didn't reach for her hand. Shinichi looked up at her and gave her that special smile, which didn't have its usual effect but nonetheless brought warmth to Mouri Ran's heart.

------

I'm quiet you know

You make a first impression

I've found I'm scared to know

I'm always on your mind

------

"So, what did that Kira-kun, say, Ran-neechan?" He asked her curiously, remembering his old teammate.

"Oh, that I shouldn't let those comments get to me...and that I shouldn't hold it all in...that it wasn't healthy to hide behind a smile." Ran remembered the words fondly; it seemed like something Shinichi would say.

"Oh?" Inwardly, he frowned... Kira-kun... he had been new to the school the year before and if memory served he'd been quite taken with Ran. When they'd met, she'd beamed that brilliant smile of hers and been so friendly. Kira's face had turned red, his eyes had widened and the rest of his introduction was stammered out. Seems Ran had made quite a first impression.

"I think he might have a crush on me. He asked me out awhile back. I turned him down but he's always been really nice about it to me. He's a good friend." Ran smiled at the memory.

_I'm sure...what he'd really love is..._

"Plus, he said that he was sure that if Shinichi could, he'd be back in a flash. He doesn't know why he's away but he has a feeling that he can't come back but if he could, Shinichi would be right at my side." The words made her insides flutter. God, she hoped so.

_Well, he's got that right. At least he knows Ran's off limits...not that that stopped him from asking her out but what can you do?_

------

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the stars refuse to shine

Out of the back you fall in time

I somehow find

You and I collide

------

"You know, Conan-kun?" Ran said thoughtfully, walking slowly towards the agency. "I think that even though it seems like Shinichi is kind of an arrogant jerk and way to concerned with mystery solving...that he hasn't really abandoned me."

"Huh?" Conan looked at her, confused.

"Well, he still calls me from time to time...and he has visited and even though he had to leave he did try to tell me something important. I wish I knew what it was." She sighed but continued. "Even though, he isn't around as often as I'd like...he hasn't left me, not where it counts...I still think about him, heck just a call from him can make my day...and I hope he thinks about me too..."

"I'm sure he does, Ran-neechan. I bet he thinks about you all the time. I know it'd make him sad to see you upset." Shinichi looked at her solemnly.

"Probably, so keep this whole thing a secret, ok?"

"Sure, Ran-neechan." The little boy, turned away, smirking.

As they approached home it started to rain again and they rushed up the stairs...

"Lets get inside, Conan-kun!" She began to pull him in, but he resisted.

"No, wait...I think I want to stay outside and watch the rain a little longer." He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Oh, all right." Ran began to walk in but stopped. "I think I will too," and sat down beside him on the steps.

------

Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills your mind

You finally find

You and I collide

------

Shinichi looked at the girl next to him and smiled. So maybe this whole shrinking thing did suck...and maybe he could never manage to say the right thing to her...what she wanted to hear.

But...watching her slight smile as she gazed at the rain, he was sure that her mind was probably on him. Shinichi smiled softly at her. Ran was so strong; she could be insulted, hurt, abandoned and she'd bounce back. The light inside her may have dimmed, but it was never for long...and it never went out.

"Conan-kun?" Ran said softly, trying to get his attention. He turned to look at her.

"Even if Shinichi never does love me the way I'd like him to...I just have this feeling that we'll always be together. That we belong together. Maybe not in the way I'd like... but I think we'll always be at each others side, no matter what. I care about him and I...I think he cares for me too." Her face blushed a bit, but the hopeful, loving expression didn't fade and Shinichi felt something deep swell up inside of him. He had to do something!

Shinichi, temporarily Edogawa Conan, leaned against her shoulder and put his arm around her waist, mimicking his earlier pose. Ran, slightly surprised, leaned her head on his and wrapped and arm around him, as well.

It wasn't much, but it'd have to do.

"Shinichi-niichan and you, together forever, huh? I think so too, Ran-neechan."

_Definitely, Ran. Except it will be in the way you want, the way we both want...even if you don't know it yet._

------

You finally find

You and I collide

------

_**The End.**_

------

A/N: This wasn't planned; it was supposed to be a one-shot but oh well. It's much longer and sadder than the first but I think the sweetness was still there, what do you guys think?

I know that Ikari-chan was a real...well you know, but Kira-kun was a sweetie, huh? He was loosely based on Kuroba Kaito, you all _should_ know who that is, what with the sweetness and the mischievousness nature, the character of Kira just wrote himself in. Originally, the ecchi balcony boy didn't even have a name but I got to thinking and then there you are. Expect another installment; can you guess when it'll take place?

------


	3. Last walk

**Disclaimer: Oh, you caught me. I own Detective Conan. That's _exactly_ why I'm writing fan fiction. Right. I don't own the song "To make you feel my love" but I heart it.**

**Quick Note: **READ the first two chapters, because some of the dialogue reflects it, if you haven't. **_Bold, italics_** are dialogue in a flashback._ Italics_ can be thoughts or for emphasis, depending on the sentence. You all are bright enough to figure it out. **Bold** is always for emphasis but rarely used.

**------**

_The conclusion of…_

------

**Walking in the Rain **

Ignoring your best friend is, as Mouri Ran can say with full authority on the subject, not an easy job.

Especially if you're in love with him.

But anger, hurt and dishonesty when combined together are a powerful if unkind force. Ran could speak on great authority about this subject as well. It isn't nice to find out that the person you trust more than any other in the world has been lying to you for over a year. It's equally hard to discover that during the time in which you thought he was gone, you had actually divulged crucial pieces of information to him that, had you known who he really was, never would have revealed even under threat of torture.

But Mouri Ran was a stubborn and very angry, hurt young woman, at least currently. Though many would say she was stubborn all the time. Either way it was debatable.

It wasn't easy to hear the whistles and calls of "Hey, Ran-chan! You're husband is back!" when you were trying to get away from said young man, who was following you every where you went, desperate to get you to talk to him.

It wasn't easy to hear you're best female friend pester you on the same subject. Especially when, damn it all, you just didn't want to talk about it. Or to have you're other good friend, Toyama Kazuha; sympathize with you as she glared at her own love interest, threatening a similar course of action if he ever tried what his contemporary had. And yet, Kazuha had still looked imploringly, but hesitantly, at her dear friend and said "Maybe you ought to talk to him?" Sigh.

In fact, you'd think that the woman, who had birthed you, would be just as outraged that the young man had been lying to you all this time. Instead of smiling knowingly at you and claiming that she was sure he had done what he did for very good reasons. Ran figured that her mother's sudden romantic attitude came from her own reconciliation with her estranged love.

But Mouri Ran knew the reasons. She'd heard them from his very mouth. She'd let him explain. And she probably would be talking to him right now if…

She didn't want to think of that right now. Or ever. If she could avoid it.

Not likely.

And then there was Tokyo's finest. Ever since the whole incident had occurred and the famous detective of the East had returned, it seemed the entire police department was suddenly very interested in just was going to happen between the Holmes of the Hesai era and karate champ, Mouri Ran. Their betting pool had, surprisingly, shifted focus from detectives Takagi and Satou, not entirely, but just enough to drive Ran insane. All of this information had been supplied to her quite easily when she had been walking home (very quickly because she was sure that _somebody_ was following her) on Tuesday, by Officer Yumi when she was off duty. She had then been given a ride home.

But it's not like everyone didn't understand. No, there were three people…well there would have been three if one were still here. Her father, the detective of the west, Hattori Heiji and finally…Conan-kun.

That's if Conan-kun had really been the precocious child she had thought he was.

Her father took great pleasure in answering the phone and yelling "Dammit, how many times do I have to tell you that she can't come to the phone!" Though, Ran wasn't completely fooled. She knew her father understood but she had overheard him quietly remark to the caller that he had to "give her time."

And while Hattori-kun was on very good terms with his rival, he had been bugging the detective to reveal the truth, previously, and was being incredibly supportive towards her. But Ran was sure to keep their conversations together off _that_ subject because she had no doubt that he would relay the exchange to his friend.

If Conan-kun had really been Conan-kun, he would have completely agreed with her. He would have given his neechan a hug, claimed Shinichi-niichan was a baka and told her everything was going to be fine…the way he had been doing all those months.

Ran was no idiot; she knew the irony of thinking in this way. She knew it had really been **him** behind the glasses and little boy gaze. But it was still so hard…

But back to the point. Ignoring your best friend, who also happens to be your one true love (despite how fairy-tale it sounded), was very hard, indeed. Especially when he kept on calling your home phone, your cell phone (that_ he_ had given you), tried to walk you to and from school every day. Was so persistent that you began waking extra early and taking alternate routes. Just so that he could talk to you.

And when she thought about it like this it all seemed so comical. When she stepped back from the situation, it all seemed so ridiculous. But it wasn't funny.

Not at all.

Because it was _real_ and she was hurting so much because she was involved and she _couldn't_ take herself out. And she was so tired of having been lied to. So tired of loving someone who…

No. Not now.

Who was she kidding? There was no way to avoid it. She thought about what happened even when he wasn't around, which wasn't often lately. And when she thought about him Ran tried to avoid using his name. It made it slightly less painful somehow. Slightly.

------

"**_Did you think I was stupid? That I'd never figure it out?" Wringing her hands, Ran glared at the detective who'd finally "come back" even though he'd been there all along. _**

"**_No, Ran, I didn't want you to get hurt. The organization would kill anyone who knew! I couldn't let that happen! I'd taken advantage of you enough. I didn't want…" Shinichi faltered but raised a hand as he stepped towards her._**

"**_You didn't want me to help you? I could have done something; instead, I was crying about you all the time! You could have told me … I could have helped you deal with it all!" Ran's voice broke as she felt tears begin to sting at her eyes. _**

**_Shinichi watched her eyes water and sighed, dropping his hand and stepped back._**

"**_I saw your pain, Ran, and that was enough."_**

**_Ran looked away, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Shinichi wasn't even talking about…about her feelings. Angry, she looked back up at him._**

"**_Stop it! Just stop it! You know! You know everything and you don't even acknowledge—"_**

"**_Don't," Shinichi cut her off, gently. "You know almost everything now but it doesn't comfort you one bit, does it?"_**

**_Ran stared at him, wide-eyed, as he continued, "I never wanted to see you cry, even if it meant that you forgot me. I was Conan to you; no one else. I was your childhood friend that didn't want to keep you waiting, so you could go back to your normal life." _**

**_Ran felt her heart crash to the floor…he didn't want her to wait for him. He didn't…oh God. Seeing her distress, Shinichi stepped closer to her, trying to put his arms around her._**

**_Ran forced the tears back and stepped away. "Don't!" she grit her teeth and forced the words out of her, "Just don't!"_**

**_Shinichi stopped in his tracks, and he clenched his jaw trying to stop whatever was swelling up deep inside from spilling. The sorrowful girl turned on her heel and ran out. _**

_**-----**_

Ran wiped her eyes. Just thinking about it was enough to make her cry. Never mind having been there. But it was clear. He had wanted her to forget him; he knew how she felt but since he couldn't reciprocate he thought it'd be better for to move on.

Shinichi didn't love her. It was as simple as that.

And that hurt more than all the lies he'd told her.

Ran sat up from her bed. She'd been in her room for most of the day. It was Sunday, so she didn't have any classes. Not that that stopped Shinichi. He'd still managed a few calls in. This time her mother had answered and while Ran had not overheard what she had said, she had a pretty good idea.

Now that there was no Conan-kun to look after and her mother's cooking steadily improving, Ran was left with almost nothing to do. It was an odd feeling and it gave her more time to think about everything and that was the last thing she wanted.

Standing, she went to her closet and pulled out a black sweater and red plaid skirt. Running a brush through her hair, matted from her pillow, Ran grabbed her phone and walked out of her room.

"Are you going out, honey?" Kisaki Eri looked up from her case, adjusting her glasses.

Ran nodded, absentmindedly, while looking for her black flats. "Uh-huh. If anyone calls, tell them I'm at the dojo, practicing."

Kogoro walked in, eyebrows raised "And where will you really be?"

Locating her shoes, she began to put them on. "I have a project due in history. I need some research materials from the library." That wasn't true. Ran had gone to the library two days ago. But if Shinichi did call, and she was sure he would, her parents would not hesitate to tell him her real location. Ran really just wanted to go for a walk, maybe it'd help get her mind off things.

"Be sure to take a coat, Ran, its cold outside." Eri smiled at her and went back to work.

Grabbing her coat, she waved goodbye and stepped out. Ran immediately crossed the intersection, looking around not only for oncoming cars but for unrelenting detectives.

A strong wind blew through and Ran tugged her coat tighter around her, grateful that she'd decided to wear tights with her skirt, it was _cold_! But she kept walking; at least she'd have the bitter weather to think about.

Sometime later, she realized she was on the very path that she, up to most recently, took home from school. Noticing the coffee shop, she froze, causing someone to bump into her.

"Oh, sorry!" Ran apologized to the 30-something year old man, who was sending daggers her way. She sighed. But it couldn't be helped. She'd been here with Shinichi, twice, and one had been while he was Conan-kun. Remembering, how thrilled she'd been when she'd found out that Shinichi had pretended to be sick just to walk her home that one rainy day. One of his teammates had walked up to her asking if he was doing better now. Ran remembered thinking that maybe just maybe…

And then when Conan-kun had comforted her on that horrible day. He'd put his arms around her and told her everything would be fine. How naïve she'd been! Ran had told him she loved Shinichi so many times! Had cried about Shinichi to Shinichi!

Ran felt so stupid she wanted to slap herself but figured it'd get her too many stares.

Leaning against the wall, she let the air out she hadn't known she'd been holding. Maybe she should have listened to Sonoko all this time and tried dating someone else.

_No, I couldn't have done that. I can't help it. I love Shinichi too much, even now. _

------

Shinichi sat at his desk, by the phone in, in his father's library.

He was tired. The events of the past week had taken their toll on him greatly.

And none of his stress came from the black organization. That was nothing compared to what was going on now.

Ran wouldn't take his calls, wouldn't talk to him and wouldn't acknowledge his very existence. It was driving him crazy. He'd always hoped, deep down, that she would readily forgive him and then he could hold her, kiss her, tell her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her…

But he hadn't even been able to tell her how he felt. She'd run off so fast! Even if she was angry at least she'd know. All she had now were his lies. And he had been trying to fix it. He'd tried passing notes in class, something he normally would have avoided. Made pointed remarks. Tried walking her home but she kept on volunteering to clean the classroom or work longer with some of the members of the karate club. He'd even arrived earlier to walk her to school, hoping to corner her into talking to him but Kisaki-san had informed him that she'd left an hour before!

Shinichi knew she had every right to be angry but there was something that was off. She would have talked to him, or rather, yelled at him. Or given him a good beating for it. But nothing. He had a feeling that there was something deeper to it. The fact that she's taken such measures to avoid him proved it. Not that that meant he would stop trying. As soon as he could stop her from running, he would tell her everything.

Reaching for the phone, once again, he dialed the number he could recite in his sleep. On the third ring, the smooth tones of Kisaki Eri came on the line.

"Moshi moshi, Mouri Detective Agency."

Shinichi swallowed, Kisaki-san sounded so much like Ran, or vice-versa, let alone that he was so used to hearing Ran utter those words, not her mother.

"Kisaki-san? It's Kudo Shinichi."

"Yes, Shinichi-kun. I recognize your voice quite easily." He could hear her smile over the phone.

"Uh, yes, I'd guess so. Kisaki-san? Is Ran there?" Shinichi replied, quickly. Maybe he could get her mother to put her on the line?

"I'm afraid not, Shinichi-kun. She went out about fifteen minutes ago." Eri was still smiling. She couldn't help it. The boy was just so persistent! But he was charming while doing it; she was honestly surprised her daughter hadn't broken yet. But maybe since she hadn't been listening to his voice as often as Eri had.

"Oh," Shinichi sighed. Lost her, again. "Did she say where she was going?"

Eri laughed. "Do you want the one she instructed us to give out, the one she gave us or her real location?"

Shinichi started. "Uhhh…"

Eri laughed again. "She told us to tell you that she was practicing karate at the dojo. But since she wasn't taking any of her gear, I'm sure she's not there. Ran told us that she'd be at the library studying for a class project."

"But you say that's probably not where she's at?" Shinichi asked, mind already working.

"That's right. She probably wants some sort of distraction. I have a pretty good idea but if I gave you the answer, I'd probably be betraying my daughter." Eri grinned. "Besides, I'm sure you can find her. Right, tantei-san?"

Shinichi smiled. Ran was so much like her mother. Their inflections matched each other perfectly. "I see, thank you Kisaki-san. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Shinichi-kun." Eri hung up the phone just as Kogoro walked in.

"That damn boy, again?" He grumbled, though secretly pleased that he was being so persistent. Ran was incredibly stubborn. Yes, Kogoro wasn't pleased that he'd been lied to for so long but he understood that Kudo had done most of it to protect Ran and that gave Kudo points in his book.

"Yes it was, as usual. He was looking for Ran." Eri went to the kitchen to make some tea.

"I wonder why he hasn't tried just coming over?" Kogoro sat on the couch, ready to light a cigarette but stopping once he saw Eri's glare.

"He has," She continued, satisfied that he hadn't lit the cigarette. "But she must have seen him coming through the window because when we walked to her room, she was gone. Must have gone out the back door."

"That's my girl." Kogoro grinned.

"Oh, stop. Whatever it is, and it has to be more than the Conan thing, she has to talk to him. Maybe they can clear it up and she'll finally see how much he loves her, if she hasn't been able to see it already. Honestly, she's such a bright girl but when it comes to Shinichi-kun…" Eri trailed off.

Kogoro smiled but said nothing, remembering how long it had taken for Eri to see how much Kogoro loved her when they had been in high school together, despite her incredible intelligence. Like mother, like daughter.

"I'm sure it'll work out." He put his arm around her and reached for his cup of tea.

------

Ran was still leaning against the coffee shop; she couldn't quite bring herself to leave yet. Plus she was safe. Even if Shinichi had called, and her mother had disclosed where she'd told her parents she'd be, it was unlikely that he'd find out where she was. Of course, he was a detective and she was awfully conspicuous just leaning here while other people were walking by…

Ran rose from her previous position and crossed the street into the park; yes the same park that she'd visited with Conan-kun, it was virtually empty except for some children. She sat on the bench near them; to an average passerby she'd look like their babysitter, considering how much experience she had. Hopefully, that would work for anyone else.

Tilting her head back, she breathed out watching it freeze in front of her. Gosh, it was cold. But she'd known that. Head still back, she looked up at the threatening clouds that looked as if they'd break any second. If it rained it'd be just like those other times…

Ran felt tears rise again took a deep breath trying to swallow the sob building up in her throat. What she'd give for things to be different. To go back to before he'd left. To the day when Shinichi had bought her hot chocolate, worrying that she'd catch cold. Or even when he'd been Conan and held an umbrella over her head to stop her from getting wet and forced her to tell him what was wrong.

Hitting her knees with her clenched fists, she tried to stop the tears from coming.

_Breathe, Ran, breathe. Relax, everything will be all right._

But it wouldn't be all right. It couldn't be. There was no one to comfort her, the way she wanted to be. Suddenly, Ran had never felt so alone in her life.

_Oh! What was that?_

Feeling the top of her head, suddenly she didn't need to guess any more when drops of water began to fall obviously on her coat.

_Oh, come on! What are the chances?! _

She should have known better. Ran sighed and rose from the bench. No point in staying out here now. She briefly considered walking into the coffee shop but decided against it. Too hard.

Ran began to walk towards the sidewalk, grumbling.

"Come **on**! Why did it have to rain, now? Why?" Crossing her arms, cursing herself for _never_ bringing an umbrella, she began to get ready to cross the intersection. As she waited for the bus to drive by, she lost herself in her thoughts once again.

_Maybe…maybe I should talk to Shinichi. Maybe then he'll stop calling so often and then it won't be so bad to be without him…oh, who do you think you're fooling, Ran? You practically died the first time he left! What makes you think it'll be easier this time around? _

Clearly out of it, Ran didn't notice that the bus she was waiting to go by was threatening to drive over a large puddle that was sure to splash all over her if she didn't move. Just as it got closer she looked up, realizing just what would happen. She tried to step back but lost her footing and slipped backward as someone wrapped a strong arm around her waist and jerked her back from the bus's water path and back into the park, near the bench she'd been at.

"Oh!" She cried out, surprised. Just who had saved her? Ran realized that the person had yet to remove their arm from her waist. And then she froze.

"Hello, Shinichi." She said trying to keep her voice steady and turned to face him.

Blue eyes wide, Shinichi couldn't believe she hadn't tried to break away. Adjusting his grip, he responded.

"Hi, Ran" He managed to get out, his voice sounding huskier than normal, caught off guard by how beautiful she looked, even with her hair drenched and face wet.

------

_When the rain is blowing in your face  
And the whole world is on your case  
I could offer you a warm embrace  
To make you feel my love_

------

Staring into his eyes, Ran found it hard to move away. Like she was supposed to. She was sure of that. Contact with Shinichi was to be avoided. That was the rule. So what was she doing here with her hands on his shoulders and his arms encircled around her waist?

_Wait. His arms are still around my waist…and oh his eyes are so blue…oh, man…_

For his part, Shinichi was speechless. Though, he was trying his hardest not to be. He finally had her in his arms and he couldn't think of anything coherent to say.

Noticing a long strand of wet air across her cheek, his hand came up (of its own accord, he told himself) to brush it away.

Ran blushed, because as cold and wet as she was, abruptly she felt so warm. His hand cupped her cheek now and her skin tingled.

"Sh-Sh-Shinichi?" Ran said softly, still unable to tear herself from his gaze. Why was he? What did he? She was so confused.

His thumb brushed across her cheek bone. "Ran…I'm sorry." Shinichi looked at her earnestly

"You're…you're sorry?" Ran's expression grew puzzled. What?

"I'm sorry for lying to you, for hurting you and making you cry." Shinichi's arm tightened around her waist. Maybe she'd…

Ran's hand squeezed his shoulder and smiled sadly. "It's all right, Shinichi. I understand why you did it. So many people could have been hurt." She looked down, feeling a well-known prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"You…you forgive me?" Shinichi blinked. What? But then why…

"Yes, Shinichi, I do." Ran patted his shoulder, blinking away her tears, her smile was artificially bright.

"Oh, well…thank you, Ran." But Shinichi wasn't convinced, she still looked so sad.

Determined to find out what was really wrong he continued. "And I'm sorry for everything this week. The calls, following you all the time and trying to pass you notes. And for everyone else. Sonoko trying to lock us in a room and the police…I didn't think they'd care so much."

Ran laughed, its sound hollow to her ears. "Its fine, Shinichi. I'm sorry, too. You just wanted to talk. I should have…anyway, it's not your fault about anyone else. You had no control over that." He was so close…he still cared so much for her. She needed to _leave_.

"Shinichi…I should go, I promised…" She faltered, trying to wriggle out of his arms.

"B-But Ran, what, why…" Why was she leaving? What was wrong with her? He reinforced his hold on her, refusing to let her go.

"Shinichi, I…I…please, I need…I need to _go._" Ran was getting desperate, trying to twist out…but he was so strong and her eyes were filling with tears again but now they were streaming down her face.

"Ran, Ran what is it? What's wrong?! What did I do?! Please! Talk to me!" Shinichi begged her, trying to illicit some sort of response.

"Oh, Shinichi!" Unable to say anymore, she hung her head, sobbing.

"Ran, what's wrong? Tell me!" Alarmed, he tilted her chin up because she was breaking his heart...

Not sure what to do, he did one of the things he'd been unable to for so long. Wrapping his arms further around her, he pulled her into him, stroking her hair and rubbing her back.

"Shhh, shhh, its ok…its ok. I'm here, Ran. I'm here and I swear I'll never leave you alone again...never let you out of my arms, I promise Ran."

------

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
I could hold you for a million years  
To make you feel my love_

------

_What? What's he saying? He'll never leave me?_

Though she heard his words, something just wasn't registering. But she couldn't say anything because against her will, sobs were still shivering through her and Shinichi was holding her so closely, so lovingly. Not that she was objecting, her hands clutching his wet jacket.

"Shh…Ran, its ok…I won't leave you alone ever. Ever." Though his words were uttered softly, there was no mistaking their resolve. Shinichi just held her firmly, letting her cry. When he was very young, he had a vivid memory of his mother looking terribly sad, after learning of the death of a relative. Then after some time, in front of his father, she finally began to cry. His father had looked distressed but he'd wasted no time pulling her to him and just holding her, uttering something that young Shinichi couldn't hear but now understood.

A moment later, Ran's shaking slowed and her sobs became less anguished. Shinichi just held her tighter when she shivered once more violently. Realizing that it was still pouring, Shinichi backed away enough to see her face.

Ran looked up at him. "Shinichi…" she whispered, feeling her face grow warm upon noticing how close their faces were, less than half a foot. Her stomach began to twirl around as she tried to keep her knees steady.

"Ran, lets go to the coffee shop and get you something warm—" but he was cut off when Ran's fingers came up to cup his face as her thumb brushed against his lower lip, the other inside his jacket, grasping his side.

"Ran?" His voice croaked out, his breathing becoming shallow, and he felt her hand move to the back of his neck, her touch feather light.

Through half-lidded eyes, she leaned in closer and Shinichi felt something hot course through him. "Shinichi…" she murmured, letting out a shaky breath, and closed the distance between them.

Before Shinichi could even register what exactly was going on, Ran's soft lips brushed against his, fireworks exploding in his head. Just as quickly, she pulled back slightly and met his gaze, her beautiful blue eyes sparkling with love, before she leaned back in and pressed her mouth firmly against his.

Shinichi's bones vibrated as her lips stroked his, at first hesitant and so soft. But now as she seemed to gain more confidence, her kiss became more deep and intense, and as her lips massaged his, harder and hotter than before, Shinichi realized that he was still standing there like a fool.

_Idiot! What are you doing, kiss her back!_

And Shinichi did, to hell with shyness; he pulled her in, her warm body pressed up against his and his hand trailed to the small of her back, thrusting her further into his embrace, finally able to do what he'd wanted for so long…

His lips matched her touch for touch with a firm tenderness, fueled by fervent longing and desire, that'd been on the edge for so long. Ran's passionate response to his made Shinichi's mind whirl and, as she tangled her fingers in his hair, his moans shook through her, she brought his face closer, further deepening the kiss; her other hand, slowly rising, massaged his back.

The heat of it only continued to rise, one hand at her lower back, not permitting any distance between them; the other reaching to stroke her jaw line, brushing softly across her shoulder, down her arm leaving her with a tingling sensation penetrating deep into her skin, even though it was through her coat. Running back up, a slightly unsteady hand found its way inside her coat grasping at her waist, stroking her slowly up to the side of her chest. Ran arched into him and fondled his lower lip, parting her mouth, willing him to let her in.

Shinichi's mouth opened, able to taste her and at the side of her chest, he gripped her closer. Moving from the small of her back, he quickly held the back of her head tilting it back slightly, relishing in her sweet flavor, he forget everything but her. "Oh, Ran…" his lustful and heated groan rang into her mouth, causing her to shiver against him. She'd wanted this for so long… and now…

"Shinichi…Shinichi" the sound of her voice, enclosed by his lips, so shallow and husky with desire, it all seemed like a dream. A beautiful, wonderful dream that was so _real_.

Slowing down but no less eager, Shinichi's lips shifted from hers and softly brushed over her cheek bones, eyelids and fluttering from the start of her jaw to the base of her throat,her feverish moans echoing through him, sharply. Ran's hand slid around him and pulled him closer, his head now resting on her neck.

His arms encircled her, caressing her softly with his lips and he brushed against her clavicle before meeting her mouth again for another long, hard kiss.

Breaking away from him, she nuzzled his neck, her breath tickling his jaw line, he murmured:

"I love you, Ran," she caught his gaze, wanting to see that look in his eyes over and over. He then kissed her deeply again, still pressing firmly against her.

"Mmmm…" she shivered in his mouth and then realizing what he had just uttered, broke away.

Thoroughly disoriented and short of breath she looked at him, gasping. "What?"

Shinichi's eyes still partially closed, his hand brushed her face and ran through her hair. "I've wanted to tell you for ages. I love you, Ran. I always have."

------

I've known it from the moment that we met  
No doubt in my mind where you belong  
------

"B-but, I thought…" Yes, he had just kissed her with more passion she had ever imagined…but, what about…her mind still too caught up in the feel of his warm hands and lips, she lacked the words to finish.

Shinichi simply smiled. "Thought what?" and he kissed her cheek, softly.

Blushing feverishly, Ran tried to continue. "But at your house…you said that you hadn't wanted me to wait for you…that you wanted me to move on. You knew how I felt and I thought…you were trying to let me down easily. That's why I've been…" she trailed off, looking away.

Shinichi's eyes widened. _That's_ why? Trying hard not to laugh, not at her, but at the thought that she really had no clue how he felt. Grinning, he kissed her swiftly but intensely on the lips, Ran's body quivered.

"Would I have done that…or what we werejust doing(Ran turned even redder, if possible) if I didn't love you?" His eyes twinkled, watching her florid face.

"But…then why did you want me to forget about you?" Ran tried to steady her voice; he was just so damn charming!

Sighing, Shinichi led her to the park bench she'd been sitting at before, the park long since emptied out, and picked up the umbrella he'd dropped when he'd rushed to save her. He opened it and leaned back, wrapping his arms around her.

"Because…I wanted to stop hurting you. It killed me to watch you cry over me, Ran. I thought that even if you forgot about me and met someone else that at least you'd be happy and not crying over me. Even if it hurt me to see you be with someone other than me." He looked away from her, towards the swing sets.

"Shinichi…" Ran began and her hand came up to his chin and tilted his face to her. "I could never forget you. I could never stop loving you, understand that? I love you, Shinichi. And that feeling isn't going to go away, not now, not ever."

"I…"

"No, I understand what you were trying to do but you can't just…protect me from all the pain in the world, Shinichi! I could never be with someone else, not with the way I feel about you." Ran glared at him but softened at his tender gaze.

"I just didn't want you to be sad…especially not over me. Even when you're crying Ran…you look so beautiful but I'd rather see you smiling and laughing, even if I wasn't in the picture." Shinichi cupped her face, smiling sadly.

Reaching to cover his hand with hers, Ran continued. "You were wasting your time. I couldn't be happy with anyone else. Only you, Shinichi…only you."

Something suspicious lodged in his throat but he tried to ignore it. "Ran, I...me too…ever since we were kids, I never wanted to play with anyone else, talk to anyone else. I'd rather have sat quietly by your side than play soccer with the other kids or read Sherlock Holmes." Ran's eyes widened in surprise and Shinichi grinned, nodding.

"That's right. You're more important to me than any mystery. Why do you think I brought you along every where with me? You were the one I talked to about anything in my life; you were the only one whose opinion mattered."

"Apparently, you didn't think it was important to mention Ikari-chan asking you out or Asami-chan, back in seventh grade?" Ran pretended to be annoyed, remembering "Conan-kun's" deduction of Ikari's jealousy of her in the coffee shop.

"I…I…I" Shinichi stuttered.

Ran laughed. "Well, how do you explain that one?"

"No, I wasn't trying to hide anything 'sides they weren't…I mean after what Ikari said to you a few months ago I could never be nice to her again! And Asami well, I mean…you know" He faltered, blushing.

"I know what? I'm afraid you'll have to clue me in, Shinichi. She's so pretty, she can bake your lemon pie, she managed the soccer club just to be near you… and she's awfully smart, what with being in the logic club…" Ran prodded, teasingly.

"But she wasn't you, Ran!" Shinichi blurted out and Ran's eyes grew large. "I mean sure, all the guys teased me for ages but you're much more beautiful and athletic and sweeter and way smarter than she is!" At this, Ran's face once again turned red, not yet used to Shinichi's compliments.

Noticing he leaned in, winking. "I've loved you forever, Ran. Even when we met, just 'cause I didn't know what it was didn't mean it wasn't there. And I've loved you even when she asked me out, or when we went to New York or when I walked you home in the rain last year." Ran's mouth opened and closed as she tried to compose herself. Grinning, he continued.

"Plus, you've grown up real well, Ran, and after what I just experienced, I don't know if I'll be able to look at you in the same way again." He kissed the tip of her nose and laughed at her expression.

"Shinichi!" Aiming a swat at his head, he caught it and stood up. "C'mon, we need to get you something warm. Your mom will kill me if you come home with pneumonia."

Entangling his fingers in hers, he led her across the street and into the coffee shop.

------

I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue  
I'd go crawling down the avenue  
No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do  
To make you feel my love

------

Once inside, Shinichi took her coat (all the while blushing) and pulled her chair out for her. Ran smiled sweetly at him and he was sure that his heart skipped a beat. Being shrunk hadn't changed anything, his heart still pounded like crazy and he turned as red as a cherry when Ran smiled at him.

After ordering a hot chocolate for her, he sat back and watched her look out the window, her face flushed from the cold, eyes still a bit red from crying, her soaking wet clothes clinging to her (not that he minded). Having a flashback to a few months before he suddenly had a pretty good idea of what was going through her mind.

"You're right it is pretty when you're inside but…not as pretty as you." Shinichi quickly finished, finally saying what he'd never had the guts to.

Ran turned to him, surprised and her cheeks turned pink. "Arigatou, Shinichi."

The waitress arrived with Ran's hot chocolate and Ran looked at Shinichi confused. "Where's yours?" she asked, ready to flag down the waitress to inform her of her mistake.

"No, no. I don't have a lot of cash, right now, plus you're more wet than I am…" He stopped, watching her giggle.

"Shinichi, there's a special today, buy one get the other free." Ran smiled, pointed to the sign.

"Oh, hehe, yeah…um miss?" He called out to the waitress, who tried to hold in her urge to laugh at the sheepish, but very cute, young man. A minute later she was back with his drink and he reached for the whipped cream.

"No way!" Ran leaned forward, yanking it out of his grasp.

"Hey! What's wrong?" He asked, indignantly, trying to get it back.

But Ran held it away. "Uh-uh. Every single time we've been here, you always ask for more whipped cream and you always make a mess. That stops here." Shinichi pouted and she rolled her eyes, carefully shaking the container and squeezing the nozzle…

Unfortunately for her, the nozzle really was the problem not the shaker.

Shinichi burst out laughing, as they both were covered in cream. "What were you saying?"

"Oh, shut up." She aimed a swat at her head, actually connecting this time. Using her distraction, Shinichi leaned forward and kissed her lips, which had traces of cream.

"Now,_ that_ was good!" Shinichi grinned like an idiot.

Had he? Yes, he had. _Again! _

"Idiot!" Ran blushed again as Shinichi gulped down the rest of his drink, wincing a bit at how hot it was.  
"I know, but that's why you love me!" Shinichi laughed running off.

Gathering her things, she ran after him, rolling her eyes. So predictable.

Shinichi held out the umbrella, apparently it was still raining. "You wouldn't hit me when I'm protecting you from the rain, right?"

Glaring, Ran raised her hand and Shinichi braced for impact. Instead, her hand cupped his face and brought him to her as she kissed him, hard.

Just as quickly, she pulled back, took the umbrella from his grasp and, smiling smugly, began to walk off.

Shinichi, looking very much like someone had smacked him with a two by four, gathered his wits and smiling, he caught up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

------

I could make you happy, make your dreams come true

No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do

Go to the ends of the earth for you

To make you feel my love  
-----

As Ran stared straight ahead, occasionally swinging their handhold, Shinichi couldn't help but stare at her. She seemingly glowed and he couldn't remember her ever looking so happy. Fumbling with something in his left pocket, he continued to stare at her when something occurred to him.

"Ran?" He asked softly, squeezing her hand a bit to get her attention. She turned to look at him, smiling brightly.

Taken aback, he coughed nervously. "Ahem, I was just curious you know, um, well I noticed that Kira-kun was talking to you quite a bit this week." No, he hadn't forgotten his old soccer teammate, whom he was sure was head-over-heals for Ran.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Well, we haven't talked as much since this our last year and our courses are a bit different. Why?" Ran said absentmindedly, her gaze straying to her surroundings.

"Oh, well…you know I just remembered that he had a bit of a crush on you and since we weren't talking for most of the week…" He trailed off, blushing.

Ran turned to stare, incredulously. "Huh? Well, I'm sure he doesn't like me anymore. It was just a one time thing," She replied but then narrowed her eyes. "You aren't jealous, are you?"

"No! No! Of course not. I just was curious; I mean…you wanted me to tell you about those other girls." He replied, in his defense.

"Those girls? Exactly how many have there been? And no, Shinichi. Unlike you, I don't have a trail of admirers." She rolled her eyes at the very thought.

Shinichi laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

Ran stopped, bewildered. "Excuse me?"

"Ran, you don't really? I mean I know you're a bit clueless about this sort of thing but…" He broke off, laughing, and reached to brush back her bangs.

"I don't **what**, Shinichi? What are you talking about?" Ran glared her hands on her hips.

Shinichi stepped back, nervously. "Well, its just…I mean Ran you have no idea how many times I spent glaring at all the guys that wanted to get close to you while I was Conan! Never mind the random high school and college guys you always seem to run into but don't even get me started on Dr. Araide, before Vermouth disguised as him that is." He crossed his arms, waiting for her reaction.

Ran stood there, dumbstruck. "Dr. Araide?! Shinichi, I just borrowed his sweater…to knit one for _you_, might I add. He never thought of me in that way!" Growing red, she averted her eyes.

"Oh, really? He didn't seem to mind you clutching onto him and he was always holding your hand…" He raised an eyebrow.

"Shinichi, that just because…because I had cut my finger!" Ran sputtered.

"Oh and then he just so gallantly volunteered to play your knight in that play?" Shinichi leaned close, eyeing her.

"That's because no other boy would do it and besides you ended up wearing the costume!"

"Sure, but what if I hadn't showed up, then he would have kissed you and then you would've forgotten all about me 'cause he's a doctor…" He trailed off, sighing sadly.

"Oh no, Shinichi!" She rushed forward, clasping his hands. "I'd never! But like I was saying he's never liked me and…" She stopped, noticing the smirk tugging at his lips.

"Shinichi!" She dropped his hands, scowling. "Why you! And I was trying to reassure you. I've been waiting for you all this time…" She wrapped her arms around herself, looking away. "I can't believe that you'd ever think that I would…" she stopped, voice shaking.

"Oh, Ran! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I know you wouldn't!" Shinichi put his arms around her, apologizing profusely. "I'm sorry! I was only trying to joke with you but its wrong to joke about that because you waited so long and I didn't mean it—" He stopped his speech when he felt her shake.

"Oh **dammit**! I'm such a jerk! I made you cry. I'm _sorry_, Ran!" Cursing himself for his insensitivity, he didn't notice her look up, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Huh?" He looked at her, confused.

"Sorry, Shinichi, but you had it coming." She tried to keep from laughing but her smile was a mile wide.

"Ran!" He stepped back, crossing his arms by now having dropped the umbrella. "And here I was trying to apologize and make you feel better!"

"Well, you were just being silly. You know I haven't loved anyone else! I've only been telling you for the past year!" She rolled her eyes, exasperated.

"Oh, hehe, yeah. True." Feeling more than a little stupid, he reached for her hand and the annoyance in Ran's face was replaced by shy charm as she took his hand and leaned on his shoulder as he once again lifted the umbrella over their heads.

They walked on for a bit more, Shinichi's hand still in his pocket and they subconsciously slowed as they arrived to the base of the Mouri Detective Agency.

"Ran?"

"Hmm?" She replied, not budging from his shoulder.

"Did you mean that, I mean really…about never loving anyone else?" He asked nervously, but his eyes never left her face apprehensive but determined.

Ran looked up from his shoulder, her gaze sincere. Her hand came up to rest on his shoulder and she toyed with the material on his jacket.

"Shinichi, you have no idea how I dreamed of you coming back." She drifted her hand to cup his neck, fingers caressing his hair. "I'm so happy…you've…you've made my dreams come true, Shinichi. I'll love you forever." Her eyes shining, her smile brightened.

"Then um…well…" He took the object from his pocket, having carried it around for so long and set down their cover from the rain.

Gathering all his courage, going down on one knee, and opening said object, Shinichi looked up at Ran's astonished face and smiled.

"Will you marry me, Ran?"

"Shinichi…"

_Oh, oh my God…he's…he's…oh my…_

"Ran, I love you…you're the only person who kept me going for this past year and I don't know what I'd do without you. But I promise…I'll do anything for you, Ran…and I'll never leave you again. I love you, Ran, and no one in this world will ever love you like I do." Shinichi waited for her response, heart pounding against his chest.

Ran stood there, motionless, never dreaming this could have happened. Not for _real_!

"Uh…Ran?" Oh, no…

Ran reached for his hand and pulled him up to her. Sliding the sparkling diamond onto her finger, she held the sides of his face as he stood dazed. "Yes, Shinichi…I'll marry you." She spoke clearly, tearful eyes never straying.

Shinichi grinned and took her in his arms. "You mean it?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her.

"Of course, I do, idiot." Ran smiled, tears spilling over, her arms sliding to his neck. Shinichi gently brushed her tears away and kissed her. Her eyes widened for just a moment before drifting closed, her hands rising a bit to stroke the back of his neck and his soft hair. His arms tightening around her, his hands roamed her shoulders and back and the gentle kiss grew, itspassionate intensified. Their arms firmly embracing one another, they forgot all about where they were and the world around them.

Breaking away, Shinichi murmured softly. "I love you, Ran."

Kissing his cheek gently, her breath tickling his ear. "Oh, Shinichi. I love you, too."

Smiling slightly, Ran drew him closer to her once again, their lips meeting in a long, sweet and passionate kiss. And as his hand slid to the small of her back, pulling her closer, they lost themselves in each other again, amidst the falling rain.

------

…_to make you feel my love._

------

_**The End**_

------

**Sapphire Stars' Notes:** Ahhh! The waff-iness! Ahhh! It's so long!

This was tough to write but I love how it turned out. Kinda sad for me to end it. Part of me didn't want to… but so it goes. The song was really the inspiration for this one…I was so stuck on what to do but afterwards it kind of just came out and this is the result. This chapter was probably even angstier than the past two…as if the first chapter even had any angst. Anyhow, I hope you all enjoyed. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I'm totally interested in your feedback on this one! Whatd did you love, hate, like, dislike? Thanks for reading!

------


End file.
